


Dawson's Journal: Inconspicuous

by lasairfhiona



Series: Dawson's Journal [1]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe keeps a journal<br/>Set after "Methos"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawson's Journal: Inconspicuous

Not losing grip on the bottle of Scotch and the glass he had balanced precariously in his hand, Joe shut the door to his office behind him. The news MacLeod had passed along tonight had thrown him. To say that it was unexpected would be an understatement.

He plunked the bottle and glass down on a table at the end of the sofa before he unceremoniously collapsed onto the sofa himself. He reached over to the table and removed the glass from where it sat atop his leather bound journal. Grabbing the bottle he poured himself a healthy measure before replacing it on the table. He normally had a drink in the evening but tonight he needed more than his standard one glass.

Taking a swallow, he replaced the glass on the table, removing the journal first. He unwound the leather strap that held the book closed and kept the pen in place. Flipping through it he looked for the first empty page and began to write...

 

 _It's been a hell of a couple of days. Kalas. That man has created more than enough trouble for MacLeod the past month. Now Fitzcairn has been added to his growing list of victims. Mac took his death hard. There has been too much death in MacLeod's life the past year. He and Fitz had a lot of history together. I've read about some of their adventures, or maybe I should say misadventures, but even reading about it couldn't have prepared me for the depth I saw in their friendship._

 _What hit me hard was when he told me that Don Saltzer had been killed. That bastard Kalas. I knew Don, he wasn't just a faceless Watcher. He was a friend. A good friend. We had spent many nights working together or just sitting by a fireplace talking and drinking good scotch._

 _I sent Mac to Adam Pierson, the top Methos scholar. The young grad student has found more missing bits of information about the illusive immortal than anyone. Adam was the only other person besides Don who could possibly help MacLeod figure out Kalas' next move. Don's final words had been about Methos so it was no stretch of the imagination to assume that Kalas was after Methos, probably to gain an advantage over MacLeod and possibly take the Watchers down at the same time. I may have blown my own oath all to hell when I befriended MacLeod but I still believe in the necessity of the Watchers._

 _It seems to be the week for surprises. MacLeod had another one for me tonight. Although by now I should be use to being surprised. But I'm not._

 _The very person I sent him to a few days ago, to try and figure out Methos' next move, turned out to be Methos. I still can't believe that he was right in front of all of us and we didn't even see it. I didn't see it. I knew him. I'd marveled along with Don the fact that he, Pierson, had found another tidbit relating to Methos. When all the time he was playing with us, stringing us along in some elaborate game._

 _Pierson, or maybe I should call him Methos, was perfect at his job. He was inconspicuous and unobtrusive. If I were in the mood to find the humor in the situation, I'm sure I would find it funny that I sent MacLeod to Methos to look for Methos._

 _I'm not exactly sure how I should feel about this turn of events. I mean, my friend, Adam Pierson, while younger, was my contemporary. Mortal. We had a common ground to share, regardless of age or experience, because we were mortal in a world of Immortals. We could sit back and theorize and discuss what motivated one Immortal to be evil and what motivated another to be a boyscout like MacLeod. I don't know what to think. I'm angry with him. My friend, a person I thought I knew, has been a lie. A total fabrication made up for his own purposes and intended to deceive everyone around him._

 _Can I trust him again? Trust that what he is telling me is not some fabrication designed to go along with his agenda and what ever persona he's created now? Damn, I liked him. If I were in the mood for irony I might find this funny, but not right now. Right now I'm too angry for irony._

 _I'm not sure what my next move should be. Do I tell the watcher that they have been infiltrated by and Immortal? Or do I do what I have been doing with MacLeod for years now, tell only what I need to and protect yet another immortal? Do I try and get in contact with Adam - no, Methos - and talk to him, find out what his agenda is?_

 

Joe laid the journal aside and stashed the pen in the open binding. Now here was an ironic circumstance he could laugh at. He was mad about the duplicitous life Adam, or rather Methos, had been living and had kept from him as a friend, and here he was, in some respects leading a duplicitous life himself. He kept one set of records for the Watchers, covering his own backside and Duncan's and then he kept the real truth of a situation in his own private journals where he was also free enough to express his feelings. He almost had to laugh, Methos would enjoy the irony.

The longer he sat there staring at the journal he decided what he needed to do. He wanted to talk to Pierson, if of course he knew where to find him. He wanted some answers and once he had those answers then he'd be able to answer the other questions he had been asking himself.

 

Finis


End file.
